The Awakening
by Noirreigne
Summary: A Blair/Chuck version of Sleeping Beauty/Briar Rose. Very Mature. Written for Gossipink on Live Journal.


She lived in a dream, the harsh edges of her reality blurred and softened by the fairytale shecreated. Her childhood had been spent in the grip of the stories found in Disney movies and the magical fables her father read to her before bed. Like Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora, she waited patiently for her prince to come. She dreamed of a love that would complete her and make her whole.

From the first time she saw him at five, his hair gleaming like the gold foil wrapped coins her father brought back for her on his last trip from Paris, she knew he was the one. She became the princess of her story and Nate, her chosen prince. She ignored the other suitor for her hand, the dark knight, Chuck Bass. He was everything a prince was not; petulant and jealous, his arrogant qualities fit more for a villain than ahero.

Like everything else in her life, from the special edition Audrey Hepburn doll she had had to have as a child to the Chanel lipstick deemed too old for her, she set out to make Nate hers. She ignored his flaws, his inconsistencies, and his partiality for her best friend, convinced of their inevitability. With time and persistence, she made herself so indispensable to him that there was no other choice he could make, so he became hers.

Blinded with tunnel vision, she never noticed the dark, calculating eyes that watched her every move.

So they grew, the thunderous storms of adolescence swirling, playing mischief, and wreaking havoc in their lives. The loss of her father, Nate's wandering eye and her own pursuit of perfection soon took their toll. Blair's heart, ripped and scarred one too many times, became a hedge of sharp thorny brambles. So thick and dense were the branches that the path to her heart was almost lost. Her tongue became barbed, a verbal weapon to keep her heart safe. She made sure that those who ventured too near soon gave up as they were ripped, torn, and shred to ribbons. She would have her perfect happy ever after even if it meant losing herself in the process.

It all ended in painful silence.

"Do you love me?" She asked Nate, pretending her world wasn't falling apart with every second that passed, and he didn't answer.

Just like that, her fantasy was shattered. The pain in her heart that had been buried for years rose up, stabbing like a sword, opening a wound that she didn't think could ever be healed.

And that was how she found herself sliding her zipper down the side of her dress; purging Nate from her soul with each inhibition she shed under the spotlight at Victrola.

"Who's that girl?"

"I have no idea..." Chuck said, awestruck.

Yet he did know. He had always known that there was more to Blair Waldorf than anyone had ever dreamed. Hadn't he scrutinized her his whole life, attempting to dissect just what it was about Nate that evoked such passion from her? Only in a haze of scotch had he ever been able to admit what lay in the darkest recess of his soul; he had always wanted Blair for his very own. His hedonistic lifestyle of lechery became a justification for a lust that knew no bounds.

Now, standing in front of the stage at Victrola, he could see nothing but her. She seemed to dance only for him. Her raw sensuality pulsed through him with every sway of her hips, with every beat of the music. Her dance, like a brilliant eclipse, was burnt into his retinas until it was all he could see as he escorted her to the limousine.

"Thanks for the lift home," Blair said softly, leaning back into the buttery softness of the limo's leather seats.

"You were…amazing up there." Chuck looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time, the inner Blair he had always known existed but never dreamed he would experience.

Mesmerized by his eyes, his lips, and his face, an electric shock scorched through her body, overriding every logical instinct she had ever had. Sliding across the seat, she angled herself against him, tipping her head up to kiss him.

Throbbing heat rippled under her skin as her lips met his and a rush of sexual desire she hadn't known existed hit her. Reluctantly they pulled apart, staring at each other, hypnotized by the enormity of feeling that came from a simple kiss.

"You sure?" Chuck asked, hoping against hope the answer would be yes. His eyes held hers, darkening to shadows as time stood still and he waited. Their hearts raced, their breathing becoming labored as they both waited for her decision.

She responded in the only way she knew how, pressing her lips to his in a way only he would understand.

Tenderly he kissed her, struggling to stay in control and desperate to move things forward. She went into his arms, hands clutching his thighs, sliding around his neck and twining in his hair. He responded, palms traveling over the satin skin of her shoulders and sliding over rounded bottom as they eagerly rolled over the back seat.

His hands came up to cup her cheek, holding her mouth a willing captive. The kiss plundered her, swallowed her, going on forever until her lips were swollen and her breath was shallow. His desire rose like a fever, his kisses becoming deeper and harder. Surrounded in sensations, Blair couldn't think;her mind was a dreamy haze of passion and want. She groaned in disappointment when his mouth left hers, only to thrill with passion when he kissed his way across her face and into the crook of her neck. Teeth scraping and lips nibbling, Chuck stoked the fire that smoldered low in Blair's belly. She didn't notice when her fingers made their way into his hair, pulling him even closer. Tucking her curves into his angles, she wriggled against him, creating exquisite friction.

His strong hands cupped her breasts and she mewled low in her throat in anticipation. Fitting perfectly in his hands, he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, his lips smirking as they puckered into small hard points. Lowering his head, he mouthed them, sucking in the heated silk, luxuriating in the slippery feel of the fabric on his tongue. Her hands clenched his shoulders, moving to pull at the lapels of his suit coat. She needed to feel his skin on hers, rub herself against him. Pulling his coat from his body, her fingers busied themselves with freeing his buttons from their buttonholes and tearing off his bow tie. The shirt followed the jacket, falling into a crumpled heap on the floor. Her palms smoothed the planes of his chest, her nails lightly scraping across his nipples.

Hands trailing even lower, she felt his desire, how eager he was and she grew even more excited. Greedily, her hands found his belt buckle, and, freeing the zipper, she stroked his velvet hardness. He exhaled sharply and with a quick movement his pants and boxers were delegated to the same fate as his shirt and suit coat.

Thrills raced through him as Blair caressed his length, the muscles of his thighs tightening as she trailed her finger along his tip. Leaning into his lap, she placed a soft kiss to the head of his cock, flicking her tongue over the tiny slit. Taking him into her mouth, she pumped his stiff shaft. She stroked and sucked him until he felt like she was taking his soul.

Winding his fingers in her curls, he pulled her head up gently; if she didn't stop soon he was going to losecontrol and he wanted that to be in her pussy and not her mouth. There would be plenty of time later for this. She shot him a playful glance, understanding how close he was to the brink. He retaliated, slowly pulling the straps of her slip further and further down her arms until her breasts were naked and bare before him. He sighed, as he beheld the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. Rosy tipped and pale as marble, they had a perfect shape he had only seen once before, on the Venus de Milo at the Louvre.

The sensation of his hot, wet mouth sucking on her nipple took her breath away. He worshipped her breasts, first one then the other, until her thighs were slick with her juices. Giving her a sly look, Chuck bent down, bunching her slip around her thighs. His fingertips trailed up her leg, his tongue following, licking a path up her smooth legs, before stopping to rest at the juncture of her thigh. She gasped as he tugged on the lacy edge of her panties, the silky black fabric rubbing against her most sensitive parts. Pulling her La Perla's down he freed one leg, stopping to admire the wanton image of the pristine and controlled Blair Waldorf, her thong hanging by one knee.

Having seen everything in his crusade of ultimate debauchery, Chuck couldn't believe it was this vision that would make him harder than he had ever been before. He needed the thong gone now; clenching the scrap in his hands, he tore it off.

His hand moved over her pubic bone, tickling her curls with his fingers as she opened her legs slightly to allow him more freedom of movement. He stared at the flush pink folds of her pussy dripping with a wetness that was all for him. He traced a line from her clit all the way down to her opening. Blowing on her heated bud he waited, teasing with his finger but making sure not to give her the release she craved. Her breath shortened, her body tightening like a rubber band as she trembled in anticipation.

Sucking in her bottom lip, she bit down, using the pain to tame her impatience; Blair Waldorf did not beg. She bucked wildly as he finally gave in, his tongue like rough satin as it danced over her sex. Chuck moaned as he tongued, tasted and devoured the essence that was Blair. She was everything he had ever imagined her to be; innocent, sweet and wicked all in the same taste. Using his tongue like a cock, Chuck thrust it in and out of her hot, wet pussy, his finger never leaving the hard pebble of her sex. She held out as long as possible, focusing on every lick, every stroke of his fingers until she could no longer breathe. Gasping for air, she came with a force that shook her to her core.

His eyes glittered in the dimly lit limo and Blair recognized the look of lust and something else unfamiliar that she had never seen on his face before. Her whole life she had dreamed of this moment, her first time with Nate. Now in an unexpected twist she was giving it all, everything she had so carefully saved, to Chuck Bass and never had she felt so right.

Gently he laid her down across the leather seat, like a princess in her bower, and drew out a condom from the stash he kept hidden between the cushions of the bench seat. His dark eyes never left her as he ripped it open with his teeth. She wriggled her hips in anticipation as he readied himself for her. He fit his hips perfectly against hers as he guided his cock into her and with one strong thrust he broke through her virginity.

"You're perfect," he whispered, placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

Her eyes flew open in shock; the pleasure and the pain rushing through her had broken something inside. She was earth shatteringly awake. For the first time, she could see clearly. The thorns that had constricted her heart, blinding her, budded and blossomed into roses. She had been sleepwalking through her entire life, going through the motions and hiding behind a mask of hard won perfection…and for what? The dream of Nate was just that. A dream. This was real. Chuck was filling the void, completing her with every pulsing wave of pleasure that beat against her brain.

She purred in ecstasy as his fingers found her nub, bringing her over to a pleasure she never knew existed. Tentatively her hips rose to meet his, becoming more confident with every moan he made. They moved faster and faster, flesh meeting flesh over and over. With every thrust, urgency built and fire licked at her insides until she exploded, sparks shooting through her body.

She clenched down hard on his cock and he could hold out no longer. Her orgasm had brought him to his peak. His hips thrust upward one more time and he came with a shudder as the force of his release left him unable to even think. He could do nothing but feel. He knew that with the dawning light of day, her always-calculating brain would find a reason to deny him, but at least he had this. He would always be her first and the one she would compare all others too.

She stroked his back lazily, enjoying the feel of him inside of her, the way he filled her and made her whole. While the beginning of this night had veered as far apart from the movie in her head as possible, it had ended with a storybook ending she could accept. She might not have gotten her prince charming, but she had gotten something that suited her better. A dark knight who in taking her innocence had roused a dormant sexuality that left her yearning for more. Her very own fractured fairytale

* * *

Thanks to all my supporters/beta's who looked this over: Felicia, Maddy, Wendy, Riley and Kate. It wouldn't have been nearly as good without their thoughts and insights.


End file.
